


On the Edge of Paradise

by andrasste



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW edition), Elissa Cousland - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasste/pseuds/andrasste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the NSFW Edition of the 30 Day OTP Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> When finished, this should contain 30 NSFW (and NSFW-ish) pieces that are only related in that they feature my OTP, which is my female Cousland (Elissa) and Alistair.

Elissa wakes to find herself unbearably warm, and after a few moments of listening to Alistair’s snoring close to her ear, comes to the conclusion that her husband has taken on the attributes of a very large, clinging blanket. His forehead is pressed to her temple, and in his sleep he’s wrapped himself over and around her so thoroughly that she can hardly move. 

“Mmph,” she says, unhappy, but the sound is drowned in the soft, snuffling snores that land near her ear. 

She can feel his breath against her neck each time he breathes out, chin resting against her shoulder and his mouth hanging slightly open. Her chest is pressed tight to his, and she can feel sweat forming there when she shifts. His arm is wound under hers, behind her shoulder and holding her to him. Their legs are splayed together, his knee forcing hers to bend, pressed up and to the side. 

They’d fallen asleep naked, and even mostly asleep she can appreciate the feel of him pressed against her. However, she remembers falling asleep with her thigh thrown over his hips, her head cradled on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart and his steady breathing. 

She turns her head slightly, nuzzling against him. “Alistair,” she says, soft, shifting slightly. He makes a small sound and curls tighter around her, and she sighs fondly, kisses the tip of his nose. It takes a few moments to wake him, repeating his name softly and trying to jostle him awake. 

“Mm?” he asks finally, cracking one eye open to look at her. “Wassit?” 

Elissa gives him a sleepy smile. “You’re very warm. And I’m not going anywhere.” 

Alistair blinks a few times, shifting slightly, and grins. “Mm, sorry,” he says, pressing a kiss to her neck and rolling onto his side, untangling his limbs from hers. Elissa follows him, rolls onto her side and presses kisses against his shoulders, wraps an arm around his side and snuggles up to his chest. This is much better. 

She throws her leg over his hip, drawing him closer. Her other foot worms its way between his calves to keep warm. One of his arms cradles her head and the other drops over her waist, and it’s not a moment longer before he’s asleep again, back to snoring against the top of her head. Elissa smiles against his skin and curls her arms against his chest. It doesn’t take long for her to fall into the Fade again.


End file.
